Indosiar/Station ID
Station ID will change animated graphics for a birthday celebration and once ahead of the New Year. 1995–1996 1eb643574a96a52222817ffe53400af9.jpg|1995-1996, The first Station ID is the earth graph version. bandicam 2014-06-25 22-36-45-578.jpg|1996-1998, Indosiar launches Station ID with a flying fish.Used during the 1st anniversary special concert on January 11, 1996. Indosiar.jpg|1998-1999, Flying fish are still used silver until 2003 before changing the rainbow fins. 2000–2003 bandicam 2013-08-03 21-52-20-531.jpg|Earth version. Transformed into a colorful fin fish fly, after the Indonesian island is brighter on earth Versi Pinggir Pantai Indosiar.png|Seashore Versi Tengah Hutan Indosiar.png|The Middle of The Forest Indosiar Ident Mendaki Gunung.png|Mountain Climbing Station ID Indosiar Membatik 2.png|Batik (A) Station ID Indosiar Membatik.png|Batik (B) 2002–2012 Station-ID-indosiar-2002-versi-awal.png|2004-2005 bandicam 2014-06-25 22-44-32-531.jpg|2002-2004, Used during the 7th Anniversary special, "Semarak Pelangi Indonesia" bandicam 2013-08-03 21-54-27-687.jpg|2004-2005, Used during the 9th Anniversary special, "Semarak 9 Tahun, Citra Persada" bandicam 2013-08-03 21-45-08-187.jpg|2005-2006, Used during the 10th Anniversary special "Semarak 10 Tahun, Sedekade Makin Sayang" bandicam 2013-08-03 21-43-04-937.jpg|2006-2007, Used during the 11th anniversary special concert, "Semarak 11 Tahun Kita Bersama" bandicam 2013-08-03 21-49-45-515.jpg|2007-2008, Used during the 12th anniversary special concert, "Semarak Duabelas Tahun Bersama" bandicam 2013-08-03 21-59-24-015.jpg|2008-2009, Used during the 13th anniversary special concert, "Semarak F13sta Indosiar" bandicam 2013-08-03 22-01-13-296.jpg|2009-2010, Used during the 14th anniversary special concert, "Semarak B1nt4ng" bandicam 2014-06-25 22-39-01-453.jpg|2010-2011, Used during the 15th anniversary special concert, "Semarak Fantasi" bandicam 2014-06-25 22-41-12-250.jpg|2011-2012, Used during the 16th anniversary special concert, "Semarak Cinta" or "Cinta Indosiar XVI" 2012–2015 Station ID Indosiar versi Hitam 2012.png|2012-2013, Black version bandicam 2014-06-25 22-43-27-078.jpg|2012-2013, White background version Station ID Indosiar versi Rumah Gadang 2013.png|2013-2015, Rumah Gadang 1st version Indosiar Ident 2013.png|2013-2015, remake 2013 bandicam 2014-06-25 22-48-58-203.jpg|2014-2015, used during anniversary special "Aks19emilang" Station ID INDOSIAR 2012 Hijau.png|2013-2015, Green version 2015-2018 Indosiar 2015 Ident.png|2015-2018, remake 2013 IndosiarIdent2015.jpg|2015-2018, Rumah Gadang 2nd version INDOSIAR RAMADAN VERSION.png|Ramadan Version 2018–2020 2020-Present STATION ID INDOSIAR LIDA LIGA DANGDUT INDONESIA 2020.png|LIDA Liga Dangdut Indonesia 2020 Version Anniversary Special s_move.gif|2nd Anniversary Special 3rd Anniversary.png|3rd Anniversary Indosiar 4 tahun kids version.png|4th Anniversary Kids Version Indosiar 4 tahun karyawan version.png|4th Anniversary Hebohnya Karyawan Indosiar (excited indosiar employees version) Indosiar Special 11th Anniversary 1.png|11th Anniversary, 1st version Indosiar Special 11th Anniversary 2.png|11th Anniversary, 2nd version Special 18th Anniversary.png|18th Anniversary 24 Years Indosiar first version.png|24th Anniversary, all gold version 24 Years Indosiar secondary version.png|24th Annivesary, all gold version with called "Luar Biasa" 24 indosiar red gold.png|24th Anniversary, red and gold version 24_Years_Indosiar_fourth_version.png|24th Anniversary, red and gold version with called "Luar Biasa" Station ID Indosiar 25 Tahun.png|25th Anniversary version with called "Luar Biasa" and Logo Indosiar Sports Special 2018-present INDOSIAR 18th ASIAN GAMES 2018 (1).png|Monumen Selamat Datang Jakarta version Indosiar ID Gelora Bung Karno Stadium.png|Gelora Bung Karno Stadium version Indosiar ID HUT RI 73 and Asian Games 2018 (2).png|HUT RI Ke-73 and Asian Games 2018 version 2 Indosiar Special 18th Asian Games.png|Jakabaring Stadium Palembang version INDOSIAR 18th ASIAN GAMES 2018 (2).png|Pagoda Pulau Kemaro Palembang version Indosiar 1.png|Special 18th Asian Games 2018 Jakarta - Palembang (2018) Indosiar HUT RI 73 and Asian Games 2018 (1).png|HUT RI Ke-73 and Asian Games 2018 version 1 Indosiar 2.png|Special Liga 1 Gojek Traveloka (2018) Special AFF U19 Championship 2018 (2018).png|Special AFF U19 Championship 2018 (2018) Special AFF U16 Championship 2018 Indosiar.png|Special AFF U16 Championship 2018 (2018) Indosiar Shopee Liga 1.png|Special Shopee Liga 1 version 1 (2019) Category:Indosiar